


Come Back Soon

by aconsultinghuntress26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Little bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on you missing your bae. ( I really don't know what the hell to put. It's a drabble about missing Erwin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Soon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a VERY short little drabble that has been sitting in my drafts for months now. I originally wanted to add more to it, but can't seem to think of anything past this. So here it is! Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Originally posted on Deviantart.com (like everything else I have on here).

 You sat in front of the fire place of the somewhat large room, your heel bouncing up and down. It had been weeks since you heard from him or anyone that had set out for the interior after the 57th expedition. You and a few other members of the Scouting Legion had remained at the headquarters they set up, mainly for up keeping purposes. However, all the cleaning in the world couldn’t keep your mind’s anxiety ridden thoughts from pouring into the forefront at the end of the day. You continued to stare into the flames as they licked and crackled around the wood. Each new horrible thought springing up anew.

      _‘What if Eren was killed? Would the Commander also be held responsible? Is that why he’s not back?’_  The hot liquid scaled your tongue as you drank your evening tea. It had become a minor ritual every night in order to help you sleep. However, without your sleeping companion it became a moot point. Thoughts continued to spiral and bring tears to your eyes.

     _‘If he is held responsible for Eren’s actions on the expedition what would the MP’s do to him? What would the King do? Oh Gods, please don’t be dead Erwin…’_ The small tea cup slipped from your hand as you desperately tried to swipe the tears away. He couldn’t see you like this, this weak woman. That’s not who you were and not who he loved.  You never cried, not even when so many of your comrades fell right before your eyes. No your eyes would always remain dry and your expression blank. That’s not to say you didn’t morn them or were cold. No, you had just grown accustom to the pain in your heart, but it could be somewhat healed by the embrace of the man that you loved. No words, just his arms. It had been so long since you felt that warmth envelop your body. The bed never felt the same while he was gone, and of course your sleep just became worse.  Glancing down at the shattered cup your mind wandered again to what could have the commander, or anyone for that matter, tied up behind wall Sina. The three of you that remained in the castle had heard no word.

    ‘ _I wonder if he even misses me._ ’ Slowly you stood up and walked over to the bedchamber that you and Erwin shared. Climbing under the covers you clutched the pillow that Erwin used, his scent long gone. “Please come back soon love.” 


End file.
